Five Years Later
by Cleo
Summary: Well the title says a lot. Five Years after the Famous Four graduate. Ron's throwing a party, Harry's coming. Draco and Hermione are married and have a kid. Percy's dead, Ron got landed with his kid. Cleo (Draco's sis) is being hunted by Lucius. Basically


Reunion  
  
Summary: After their 7th year, nobody from Harry's year spoke again. Five years later, Harry goes to the Reunion at Ron's. He find every one has changed, even Ron. How will he cope?   
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter or any related crap, so don't ask! But... wouldn't mind owning Ron, btw my b-day is in June! (HINT)  
  
Chapter One: Life Now  
  
The phone rang at Harry's house, rebuilt in Godric's Hollow. "Harry get the phone," Ginny said sleepily. "OK Babe," he said kissing her cheek and climbing out of the bed. He stumbled down the stairs and picked up the phone. "Hello, Potter residence," he said into the receiver. "Harry?" a young, familiar voice came out. "Uh-huh, can I ask who this is?" he replied. "Harry, it's Cleo," the voice said. Harry stopped to think. "Cleo, Draco's sister?" he asked. "Yea," she said sounding uncomfortable, "I know it's late for you but, Ron's having a five year reunion for your year, and well, I was helping him get in touch with people." "Yea, I'll come, when is it?" he said. "It's tomorrow Harry, I know it's short notice, I only just found you," she said, "please come Harry, it would mean the world for Ron." "Yea, I'll come, where's it at?" he asked her. "The mansion," she said, "Malfoy Mansion." "See you there then," he said. "Right, bye Harry," she said, she hung up the phone.   
  
~~~~~At Malfoy Mansion~~~~~  
  
Cleo hung up the phone and turned around. "Ron," she said, "where'd you get to now?" Ron rolled out in a wheelchair. "What?" he asked. "I called Harry, he's coming tomorrow," she said. "Peachy," he grumbled. "Honey," she said softly, "he's going to find out sooner or later." Ron nodded and grabbed Cleo's wrists. She looked down at him. He tugged her down and kissed her. Hermione walked in. They pulled apart and looked to her. "I got a hold of Harry," Cleo said, "he should bring Ginny, but he's coming for sure." Hermione smiled and nodded.   
  
Draco walked in with two children, one was a boy with dirty blonde hair, another a girl with dark red. The girl ran to Cleo and Ron. "Uncle Ron, tell Matthew to leave me alone," she whined. She looked to be about five, she was Percy and Penelope's daughter, both of whom had died four years ago. Ron and Cleo had raised her from then. "Now Brooke, be nice to Matt," Ron said. Cleo, on the other hand, walked up to the boy. She squatted down so her golden eyes met his blue ones. "Hey," she said sweetly, "what's up with bugging Brooke?" He whispered something in her ear. She nodded and stood up. She looked at Draco and rolled her eyes. She walked over to Brooke and whispered something to her. Brooke nodded and grabbed Cleo's hand. They walked over to Matt and the kids took hands and ran off. Draco laughed and shook his head. "Not another Malfoy-Weasly connection," he said. "Excuse me," Cleo said, "I'm a Black!" Draco laughed at his sister and nodded.  
  
Hermione looked to Draco and smiled. He noticed and dipped her into a long, passionate kiss. Ron looked to Cleo who was smiling at her brother and best friend. He grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss, as passionate, if not more so than Draco's. Draco and Hermione broke apart and looked at the other two. Cleo's wand-less abilities often worked on there own when she was preoccupied. All of the sudden Ron was levitating in a standing position in front of Cleo. When they broke apart Hermione picked up Ron's levitation and put him back in the chair.   
  
"We should do that more often," Ron joked. "Ron," Hermione scowled, "you know she can't control it, if no one's here next time, you'll be face first on the floor!" Ron nodded and looked at Cleo, who was looking out the window. Here eyes widened and she ran out to the balcony. "Dad," she cried out to the dog limping its way up to the mansion. She jumped off the balcony, landing on her feet (the balcony was only a foot or two high) and ran over to him. The dog transformed into Sirius who collapsed. "Dad," Cleo cried, "what happened?" "Where's your Mum?" he asked. "She was with you wasn't she?" Cleo replied. Sirius nodded and sat deep in thought for a moment. "Shoot," he said, "that idiot got her!" Cleo knew what he meant. Hermione and Draco ran out. "Lucius got Mum," Cleo said. Draco helped Sirius inside while Cleo and Hermione checked their bonds with Narcissa.   
  
(A/N: ^TEXT^ = telepathic communication)  
  
^Mum,^ Cleo's voice popped into Narcissa's head. ^Honey?^ Narcissa answered. ^Mum where are you?^ Cleo asked. ^The summer mansion, don't you dare come, they're trying to kill you,^ Narcissa replied. ^Mum, we're coming NOW,^ Cleo said as she broke the connection. "Mione," Cleo spoke, "she's at the summer mansion let's get ready and go quickly." Hermione nodded and they ran back to the house.  
  
As the door opened and closed the men looked to the girls. "Summer Mansion," Hermione answered their questions before they were asked. "Cleo," Sirius said, "I want you to stay here." "No Dad," she said. "You're only 18," he said, "you don't need to be endangering yourself!" "I'm going," she said, "it's me they want anyway." "When they see you they'll kill you," Sirius growled. "If they don't see me they'll kill all of you until they get to me," she said, "just look what they did to Ron!" By now tears were running down her face and Sirius' eyes were enraged at the fierceness of his normally mellow daughter. Draco looked at them with surprise. He had never seen Cleo so determined. Sirius had made up his mind by now. "Ron, you stay here with the kids, the rest let's go," he ordered. Ron looked upset by the decision but made no point in arguing, Narcissa's life was on the line.   
  
He watched as his best friend, ex-enemy, girlfriend, and her father disappeared. At the same time the four arrived in Hawaii, near a grand mansion. "Well, here we are," Cleo sighed. They walked in and found Narcissa tied up in a corner. "Mum," Cleo cried as she ran over and undid the ropes. "I told you not to come," Narcissa said, sounding somewhat angry. "So did I," Sirius said, "but you can tell she's my daughter, stubborn as day." At that precise moment Lucius jumped from the shadows. "What a wonderful plan," he said, "lure my son and his wife, my wife's toy and his daughter all in bringing my wife here." "You are here by under arrest for kidnapping Narcissa Malfoy and being a death eater," Cleo said. "Oh, yes, I forgot, you three are Aurors, all the more reason to kill you," Lucius sneered. Draco stepped in front of Hermione.   
  
"Now boy," Lucius said, "you know I would never dream of killing your pleasure." Sirius stepped in front of Cleo and Narcissa and had the look of a fierce dog about him. "Now come Cleo," Lucius smirked, "you should have realized by now, you're all we want, and we're just going to get to you by any means, just look at what's happened to your boyfriend." Cleo had a hate filled look on her face, like she was ready to kill him at any word. "Now come quietly, and we'll be silent about what's about to happen," Lucius said. "You leave them alone," Cleo began before diving at Lucius and trying to strangle him. Draco tried to pull Cleo off Lucius' neck and, with Sirius' help, managed it. She was crying and fighting to get back to suffocating him. Hermione took the opportunity to tie up Lucius and send a flare to the ministry. Cleo disappeared back to the mansion with Ron.   
  
"Cleo," Ron said, "what happened?" Cleo ran up to him and hugged him. "Don't you dare go out of my sight," she demanded. "What?" he asked, "why?" Sobs made the words irrelevant and Ron kept hugging Cleo. Sirius and Narcissa appeared. Sirius walked over and put a hand on Cleo's shoulder. She backed away from Ron and looked at her father. "Cleo?" Sirius said softly, "you gonna be all right?" She nodded and hugged him, he put his hand on the back of her head and rubbed her hair down. When he let go he looked at her, she wasn't a little kid any more, she was a full fledged witch being hunted by death-eaters. Her golden eyes glowed brightly as they became teary and looked to Ron, sitting in the wheelchair. She walked away with Ron close behind.   
  
"Narcissa, I'm worried about her," Sirius said. "Me too," Narcissa replied. "Somethings telling me in here," he said pounding gently on his chest. "The best we can do is try to talk to her and try to help her," Narcissa said. Draco and Hermione appeared. They looked at the two's faces. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked walking up to Narcissa. "I don't know," Narcissa replied. Draco shook his head and sat down. Matt came running in. "Why aren't you playing with Brooke?" Hermione asked him. "She had to go to bed," Matt said. "Who said?" Draco asked playfully. "Aunt Cleo" Matt answered dully. "We'll see about that," Draco said picking up his son and marching towards the bedrooms. 


End file.
